


Deixa eu te levar

by Mother Elf (AvoidingTime)



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Desaventureiros - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, drink trilo com hortelã
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Mother%20Elf
Summary: “[...], achei que você lidaria melhor com a possibilidade deles gostarem de mais alguém.”Para o Concurso de Crackship da Maré Geek





	Deixa eu te levar

**Author's Note:**

> Cheguei com os refri rapaziada
> 
> E o refri no caso é algo que eu chamo de Drink Triplo com Hortelã. Pensei em muitas coisas para escrever, mas depois terminei indo para o que eu achava que era mais "Mari": pegar um ot3 e perguntar pq não um ot4. e shippar meu personagem favorito com todo mundo. psé
> 
> Ficzinha como sempre betada pela 1/8 felina clériga de si mesma. Obrigada!!!
> 
> O titulo veio da musica "Tolerância" da Ana Carolina. Que não necessariamente tem a ver, mas eu quis creditar mesmo assim.
> 
> No caso, essa fic ignora a segunda temporada pra não ter que dar muita volta, espero que gostem c:

Ir à taverna toda noite passou a ser uma rotina que de nada tinha a ver com a bebida  — ok, talvez tivesse um pouco sim. Mas Touro e Shi não conseguiam pensar em nada mais aconchegante do que ser recebidos pelo sorriso de Joana depois de um longo dia de treino e batalhas. 

 

Mas, numa noite, tiveram a surpresa de ser recebidos pelo sorriso de Joana  — mas voltado para um meio elfo desconhecido com quem conversava, animada.

 

Os dois se aproximaram, batendo as mãos no balcão em sincronia, para chamar a atenção da moça.

 

“Oi, Joana.” Touro começou.

 

“Estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa?” Shi completou, fazendo pose e erguendo a cabeça, como se quisesse provar que era maior e melhor que o meio elfo.

 

Joana riu, se virando para eles. Achava extremamente engraçado quando os dois agiam assim, juntos, mesmo que fosse por ciúmes besta. Lembrava da primeira vez que viu os dois e de como percebeu todo o potencial de um relacionamento entre eles.

 

“Oi, Tourinho, Oi, Shiboquinha. Tava esperando vocês.” Pegou duas canecas de bebida e serviu a eles. “Esse é o Salazariel, ele é druída!”

 

O meio elfo, que até agora olhava os outros dois com um misto do que parecia ser desdém e humor, sorriu para eles.

 

“Da Companhia do Dragão Dourado de Diamantes Divinos, Aventureiro Classe A.” Ele fez uma leve reverência.

 

“Shi’ialaa’mahrensural, maga, elfa completa.” Shi respondeu, pouco intimidada.

 

“Shi!” Joana a repreendeu, mas foi ignorada.

 

“E nós somos Aventureiros Classe B!” Touro acrescentou, como se fosse uma vantagem. Diante do olhar de Shi, tentou melhorar. “Mas dos bons!”

 

Salazariel sorriu, leventemente debochado. “É, a Joana me contou de vocês.” Ele se virou para a taverneira. “Foi um prazer te conhecer, Joana, fiz bem em vir nessa taverna. Mas não vou ficar no caminho, já vi que seus namorados não gostam de dividir.” Eles deram as mãos, o que fez os outros dois o encararem ainda mais abestados.

 

“Você pegou eles desprevenidos.” Falou Joana, doce. “Volte mais vezes, Salaz!”

 

“Voltarei, Jo.” Deu um beijo nas mãos dela e saiu, sem nem olhar para os outros dois.

 

Touro e Shi, boquiabertos, se viraram para Joana, que sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação.

 

“Parem de pensar besteira, vocês sabem que eu amo vocês.”

 

“Mas ele te chamou de Jo!” Reclamou Touro, num lamento.

 

“Muitos amigos me chamam assim. Parem com isso. Deixa eu fechar as coisas aqui e a gente vai pra casa, que tal?” Seu sorriso suave se transformou ao olhar para Shi. “Mas ainda vamos conversar sobre essa sua meiofobia.”

 

Joana se afastou e Shi ficou indignada. 

 

“Eu não fui meiofóbica! Eu fui?” Perguntou para Touro, naquele tom de ameaça para que ele respondesse o certo.

 

Touro fez uma careta.

 

“Eu vou lá ajudar a Joana.”

 

Ele se afastou e alguns instantes depois, com um suspiro indignado, Shi foi atrás ajudar.

 

***

 

Dias se passaram, e depois de muita conversa que fez Shi sentir que talvez ela não tivesse sido legal (mas Fliq nunca reclamara!), tudo que ela desejava era não ver o meio elfo de olhos claros tão cedo.

 

Mas, é claro, a sorte muitas vezes não parecia estar do lado da Companhia do Dragão Bronzeado e de seus integrantes.

 

Entrou na taverna, dessa vez sozinha, onde tinha combinado de encontrar com Touro e Joana.

 

Não viu Joana no balcão, então foi entrando e encontrou-a de pé, ao lado da mesa onde Touro que estava sentado, com algum tipo de bicho em mãos.

 

Shi parou subitamente, com medo de que os dois pudessem ter adotado um animal sem a participação dela.

 

Joana se virou e a viu. “Oi, amor.”

 

A maga se aproximou. “Oi, amores. O que estão fazendo?”

 

“Olha, Shi, um tatu! Um tatu perfeito!” Touro mostrou o animal em mãos.

 

A elfa estreitou os olhos, tendo certeza de que tinha algo de errado com aquele suposto animal.

 

“Isso não é mesmo um tatu… É?”

 

Touro riu, colocando o bicho na cadeira ao lado. Shi percebeu que haviam duas canecas sobre a mesa, como se Touro não estivesse sozinho.

 

E de fato, de onde estava o tatu, surgiu o druida meio elfo, com um sorriso satisfeito.

 

“Boa percepção, Shi.” Ele elogiou, mas seus olhos estavam em Touro.

 

“Foi muito bom!” Touro exclamou, claramente impressionado. “Aaaah, eu adoro tatus!”

 

“A Joana me falou que você é do clã dos Amatatu. Achei que faria sentido mostrar essa transformação.”

 

Shi franziu a testa, pronta para reclamar, mas Joana a puxou pela mão.

 

“Deixa eles. Vamos, fica um pouco comigo lá na frente.”

 

Diante do pedido da namorada, Shi não pode negar, mas ainda deu uma última espiada por sobre o ombro pra ver Salaz e Touro conversando, parecendo se entender muito bem.

  
  


***

 

Salaz passou a ser uma figura constante. Já se dava super bem com Joana e depois de compartilhar seu amor pela natureza com Touro, os dois o acolhiam sempre com sorrisos sinceros. Acolhiam até demais, para o gosto de Shi.

 

Por isso, numa noite, esperou os outros dois se distraírem para puxar o druida para fora, para terem uma conversinha.

 

“Qual a sua intenção afinal, ehm?” Ela perguntou, impaciente.

 

Ele, apesar de ter aceitado ser puxado, não parecia muito feliz com a conversa que nem tinha começado.

 

“Eu não faço ideia do que você quer dizer.”

 

“Você chega aqui e fica de papo com os meus amores e agora não faz ideia? O que você quer? Atrapalhar nosso relacionamento?”

 

“Claro que não! Se quer saber, eu acho vocês um trisal lindo, inclusive. Me admira você ter tanto ciúmes. Dá pra ver o quanto eles gostam de você…”

 

Diante disso, Shi abaixou o olhar, um tanto sem jeito. Confiava neles, de verdade. Talvez não devesse ter ciúmes. Mas, ao mesmo tempo…

 

Salaz completou seu pensamento, fazendo Shi voltar a olhá-lo.

 

“... E pelo tipo de relacionamento que você leva, achei que você lidaria melhor com a possibilidade deles gostarem de mais alguém.”

 

Shi piscou.

 

“Bom--- Claro, eu entenderia se fosse o caso. Não sou intransigente.” Ela cruzou os braços. “E diz isso por quê? Acha que eles gostam de você?”

 

“Não sei. Você perguntou?”

 

“Claro que não!”

 

“Por quê? Tem medo de saber?”

 

O sorrisinho de superioridade irritou Shi.

 

“Porque--- Porque eu espero que eles me digam nesse caso!”

 

“E você disse a eles?”

 

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, erguendo o queixo.

 

“Disse o quê?”

 

Ele deu um passo à frente. Podia se dizer que eles estavam se enfrentando, ou…

 

“Que você tem uma quedinha por mim?”

 

Shi ficou boquiaberta. Tentou achar uma resposta convincente, mas nada lhe vinha. Enquanto isso, Salaz parecia tão seguro de si quanto sempre.

 

“Não vai responder?” Ele insistiu.

 

“Eu--- Eu---”

 

“Já ouviu falar que quem cala consente?”

 

Ele se aproximou mais, testando. 

 

Shi não aguentou mais, revirando os olhos e aproveitando a oportunidade, puxando o meio elfo e lhe dando um beijo.

 

Ouviram umas risadinhas e se afastaram. Joana e Touro estavam bem ali, muito mal escondidos atrás da parede.

 

Shi olhou o grupo.

 

“Isso foi armado por vocês.”

 

“Talvez.” Foi Salaz quem respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo os outros dois rirem mais, claramente culpados.

 

“Não fica brava, Shiboquinha.” Joana se aproximou, a segurando por um braço e Salaz no outro. “Vamos entrar e conversar sobre isso, que tal?”


End file.
